borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Get Frosty
| previous = | next = Special Delivery | game = Borderlands 2 | dlc = How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day | type = Story mission }} Get Frosty is the main story mission in the Borderlands 2 DLC How Marcus Saved Mercenary Day. Walkthrough Objectives *Talk to Marcus *Head to Gingerton *Investigate furnace *Follow trail of coal *Kill snowmen *Find train *Kill bandits *Stop train car theft (optional) *Clear ice from bridge gears: 0/4 *Signal train conductor *Escort train to town *Defend train *Dump coal into furnace *Close furnace door *Ignite furnace *Talk to Smaller-than-average Timothy *Summon Mister Snowflake *Defeat Mister Snowflake *Take snowman's hat *Open Gun Shipment Strategy In the snowy mountains overlooking the town of Gingerton, Marcus is in a grinchy mood. The townsfolk bought a big shipment of guns from him so that they can pass them around as Mercenary Day gifts, and if there's one thing Marcus can't stand, it's charity. That said, the train carrying the guns hasn't arrived yet, so Marcus wants the Vault Hunters to check it out. Follow the mountain path and shoot out the Bullymong-like Yetis to reach the gates. Upon arrival, Marcus finds that all the citizens are frozen. As much as Marcus wants to revel in not having to hear any Mercenary Day carols, he can't make money from frozen customers. Head up the path to the furnace and check it, then follow the trail of coal to a group of seemingly-innocent snowmen. Nothing innocent about them at all, however, as they are the minions of Mister Tinder Snowflake and they are out for blood. Further along the path, bandits are lurking around, and a bunch of them are looting the train of its cargo. Kill them all, then use a fire weapon to melt the ice on the gears and lower the bridge. Pull the lever to signal Conductor Rankin to start the train. A snowman ambush occurs after the bridge, followed by a bandit attack. Once the train is at the station, pull the lever to feed some coal into the furnace and hit the switch to light up Gingerton. Smaller-than-average Timothy thanks the Vault Hunter for saving him and Mercenary Day. The last task is to reduce Mister Snowflake to slush. Head to the frozen lake in the northeast corner of Gingerton and ring the bells to wake Snowflake up. The snow-made miser has multiple attacks with a wide range, such as throwing giant snowballs, throwing a wreath-lasso, throwing giant breakable candy canes that remain stuck in the ground or using his icy breath to briefly ruin gun stability. He will also summon other snowmen to aid it, but they are handy for Second Winds. Focus all attacks on his old silk hat. Once Snowflake is defeated, its hat has to be removed for it to be killed. When the Vault Hunter returns to the town, the gun shipment is delivered in two chests on the side of a train and contains loot and Eridium. Completion :"You found the shipment, killed the evil snowman, and saved the town! Now for the egg nog..." Turn In: Smaller-than-average Timothy Notes ru:Заморозки uk:Заморозки